The conventional communication mostly corresponds to Human to Human (hereinafter referred to as H2H) communication, wherein the communication is performed between user equipments used by users by passing through a base station. With the evolution in the technology, Machine to Machine (hereinafter referred to as M2M) communication has become possible. M2M communication literally refers to a communication between an electronic device (or machine) and another electronic device (or machine). As a broader definition, M2M refers to a wireless or wired communication between electronic devices, or to a communication between a user-controlled device and a machine. However, recently, M2M has generally been defined as a wireless communication between an electronic device and another electronic device.
When the concept of M2M communication was first adopted in the early 1990's, M2M communication was merely understood and recognized as the concept of remotely controlled communication or telematics, and the related market was also limited to such concept. However, over the past few years, M2M communication has been under development at a remarkable rate and has now evolved to a market drawing national and worldwide attention. Most particularly, the M2M communication has greatly influenced diverse fields including Fleet Management, remote monitoring of devices and equipments, smart meter for measuring the operation time of a construction equipment installation and for automatically measuring the usage amount of heat or electricity in an applied market related to the Point of Sales (POS) and security. The M2M communication that is to be used in the future is expected to be used and applied for a wider scope of usage in association with the conventional mobile communication and high speed wireless internet or low power communication solutions, such as Wi-Fi and Zigbee, thereby becoming the basis for expanding its market domain to the B2C market, and not being limited only to the B2B market.
In the age of M2M communication, all types of machines (or devices) equipped with a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card may perform data reception and transmission, thereby being capable of being remotely controlled and managed. For example, being applied to an extended range of devices and equipments, such as cars, trucks, trains, containers, vending machines, gas tanks, and so on, the M2M communication technology may be applied to an enormous range of application.
As the application types of the M2M device continuously increasing, a considerable number of such M2M devices will exist within the same base station. When the remarkably increased number of M2M devices, which are maintained in an idle mode, attempt to perform network re-entry, access collision and access complexity may occur frequently, and the communication performance may be degraded.
Meanwhile, by performing group paging, M2M devices belonging to the same subscriber may wake at the same time and may then attempt Ranging. At this point, the likelihood of the M2M devices, which belong to the same subscriber, transmitting the same data traffic becomes greater. Therefore, with respect to the M2M devices belonging to the same subscriber, a method for allocating resources in group units is being required.